


Everything is a setback

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is expecting a phone call but he gets one he doesn't expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is a setback

Erik sighed, he's been feeling sick all morning. He had been to the doctors yesterday for a blood test and a scan from a lump found on his knee. The doctor said it doesn't look like anything serious but they took tests just to be on the safe side.

As soon as his phone started to ring, Erik scrambled and pressed the call button without checking the caller idea, then being surprised when he heard his boyfriend Marco's voice on the other end of the line.

"Erik, i'm sorry but we can't be together anymore. It's not you baby, please don't blame yourself for what's happened but i've fallen for Mario again. you deserve better than for me to lie to you. "I really loved you Erik." That's all his boyfriend had to stay before hanging up.

Erik wiped at his tears, he loved Marco with all he had and never expected to be dumped over the phone. Erik's heart sunk for a second time when his phone started to ring again.

"Hello? This is Dortmund hospital. Is Mr Erik Durm speaking?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm afraid it's not good news, do you want me to tell you over the phone or do you want to come in for an appointment to discuss this?"

"Just tell  me now."

"I'm sorry, You have stage four, terminal cancer. There is nothing we can do, we found out too late."  


End file.
